


love letter

by antiangst



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antiangst/pseuds/antiangst
Summary: behind the scenes' original plot
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	love letter

**Author's Note:**

> if you already read the au on twitter then you can just skip this one

**_**“[With the love you gave me, my heart can’t bloom again.”](https://open.spotify.com/track/3GAKRdjL6Snq9C7u5tMC01?si=9wH97LoATEidkIZ3LURzKQ)** _ **

**__ **

Year 2013 was when Minjeong first saw her, a rose full of thorn in a field of sunflowers. She knew the raven-haired will bring her heartbreak, she won’t sign up for that. But when the latter casted a smile Minjeong couldn’t forget, all hell be damned because she knew she was in for it _deep._

“Yoo Jimin!” Minjeong screams on top of her lungs, making sure the older hears her inside the theatre. She could see Jimin smiling at her from the stage and her heart could only skip a few beats. The older invited her to watch one of her plays and once Jimin looks at her, the mystery in her eyes are suddenly illuminating rainbows that feels unfamiliar for the younger. It sends her into a whirlwind of emotions.

Jimin runs through the crowd as soon as the curtains fell, searching for a certain blonde, and when her eyes locks with Minjeong, she can’t help the smile forming on her lips. “You came.”

“I was curious if you were really good at acting,” the blonde pauses in a teasing tone, waiting for the pout in Jimin’s lips to appear before continuing. “And you are.”

Jimin playfully hits her shoulder before giggling at the compliment. “I already know that but I want to hear you say it.”

“Hmm? Why?”

“Nothing, I just like hearing you compliment me.”

[2013, December] The blood she’ll shed for embracing Jimin’s thorns will surely hurt her, but she finds herself holding for dear life on it’s edges, getting drunk on her own blood, and that’s how she knew Jimin will be the end of her.

“Are you really my girlfriend now?” Jimin launches herself to hug the younger, still couldn’t believe what she just heard.

“Yes, Jimin. How many times do I have to say it omg” Minjeong rolls her eyes but she can’t hide the ecstatic feeling she’s having right now.

[2014, August] “Babe, come back hereeeee” the blonde whines from the living room. They were watching horror films, and Jimin being a scaredy cat jumps out of the sofa, out of Minjeong’s cuddles, and ran out of the room.

“Are you really leaving me alone here? What if a ghost comes and get me?”

“Yah! Kim Minjeong shut the fuck up!” the older yells, from what Minjeong could tell is the kitchen, and she can’t help but burst into laughter.

“Get your weak ass here first”

“God, can’t a woman get her popcorn without being called weak?”

“The bowl is literally full, Jimin.”

“It will be empty again when I throw them in your face.”

[2014, November] _minjeong: you’re still rehearsing?_

_jimin: we’re almost done, why? miss me already?_

_minjeong: nah_

_in your dreams_

_jimin: ok_

_minjeong: so what time are you coming over_

_jimin: why?_

_you miss me? :P_

_minjeong: I already said no, are you stupid?_

_jimin: then why are you in a hurry clingy bitch_

_minjeong: what? can’t I be needy for my girlfriend’s attention?_

_jimin: so you miss me? :)_

_minjeong: …_

_jimin if you don’t get your ass here in 5 minutes I’m breaking up with you_

_jimin: pulling the breakup card again just because you know damn well I would run in an instant…_

_I’M ON MY WAY ASSHOLE_

[2015, June] 2 years into their relationship that was full of colors, Minjeong has never felt the thorns sting. Well, not until today. What she feared the most became reality. The field she grew comfort with, the thorns she got used to bleed with, is starting to pull itself out of her heart, and she’s starting to feel it breaking little by little, something she will never be ready for.

“They’re still scouting me.” Jimin starts, and it ticks something inside the blonde.

“I thought you declined?”

“Mom found out about it and she’s forcing me.” the raven-haired eyes the blonde beside her for any reaction, and she sees just what she expected. _Please, don’t let me go-_

“I guess we really have no choice now.” Minjeong takes a deep breath before standing up, ready to take her leave when a hand suddenly stops her.

“You can come with me, Min. Let’s leave New York together.” it sounded more like a plead but Jimin didn’t care, their world is slowly falling apart, what is there to lose?

But Minjeong can’t. They both knew she can’t.

“You know I can’t.”

“Min-”

“Jimin, my mom needs me in the hospital. If you wanna leave New York…then leave.” with a heavy heart, she untangled Jimin’s hands from hers, not even sparing another glance at the older before she fled the scene.

That was the last time she saw the raven-haired, the last time she heard from her was when her friends told her Jimin’s waiting for her by the airport, in hopes that she would see her for the last time.

But Minjeong didn’t show up.

She won’t be able to resist Jimin if she did. So as much as it hurts, she pretended like the older didn’t mean anything to her. And she’s been doing so, for the past 5 years, even if the regret has been haunting her ever since the day she let Jimin go.

She wasn’t fighting against someone for Jimin’s love, she was fighting against her dreams. And that’s when she knew she already lost without putting up a fight. The uncertainty and will to fight for someone ended up a lifetime regret that the blonde weighed, but as long as she can see Jimin at the top of her own dreams, she’s more than happy with that.

Would she trade being with Jimin for 5 years to letting the older become one of top actresses in Seoul? She definitely won’t.

She know her heart will never bloom again and that’s fine.

She knew her memories with Jimin will forever live in her.

And that’s fine.

-

[where to find me](https://wnk.carrd.co)

**Author's Note:**

> just had a crisis whether I should share this bc it’s literally just the au itself but angst this is so humiliating
> 
> behind the scenes was supposed to be full angst tbh (the next thing wasn't supposed to happen or atleast an open ending) but angst doesn't really sit right with me so it still ended like that byeeee. 
> 
> BUT now that I think of it, it would've been been better if I added more angst to the plot or at least dragged the backstory lmfao I’m so sorry
> 
> I’m so shy idk what to say so anyways that's it, I just wanted to share the draft I had :D
> 
> i'll be trying out to write angst in the future so i'm sorry in advance.
> 
> if you wanna read the au, it's on winrinafilms (twt) as usual. tell me your thoughts and like always, thank you so much for reading x


End file.
